


Shattered Expectations Ch 8

by anotherwriter



Series: The Batman Series [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherwriter/pseuds/anotherwriter
Summary: … and the cave? really?" I raised an eyebrow, wondering how serious I could take them when they seemed to take this bat thing so serious.“Someone threw the name out as a joke and it stuck. The same with the batmobile or batwing. Eventually they decided we would put bat in front of everything. It’s a family joke,” he told me.“Who’s they?” I asked.“Members of my team in the beginning, but Gotham re enforced it.”“And your name?”“Gotham came up with that on their own,” Bruce puts his hand on my back to start leading me towards the bed.“Doesn’t that bother you?” I chuckled as he sat me down, then sat beside me, “to be known as the bat guy I mean. Like Batman, Batmobil, Bat cave, batarang… it’s kinda silly.”He shrugged indifferent while leaning back against the headboard as I sat in front of him.“Why bats? Do you like them or something?”“I used to have a phobia of them. Embracing it was empowering. It also gives them something to channel their fear of me into. Men have developed phobias because of it,” he told me. I gave him a look of suspicion., “And yes I like bats,” he smirked at me for a second.
Relationships: Dom Batman - Relationship, Sub Annabella
Series: The Batman Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155113





	Shattered Expectations Ch 8

I walked out into the hallway to see him standing at the glass wall that made a corner to the left of the bed, but I couldn't see anything on it. He had cordless headphones in his ears and a pair of black framed glasses. as I came closer. it looked like images were flickering from his perspective behind the glasses. he had on a white cotton t-shirt and gray drawstring pants on. I could see some blood on the back of his arm and neck. It was also showing threw his t-shirt though it had dried so it wasn't wet. His body poster looked aggressive and his hand was over his mouth like he was trying to keep it together. He touched the glass to turn it off, took off the shades and ear phones to set them in a draw in the wall that opened when he pressed it. When he turns to face me, he’s watching me with sternness, like he’s displeased with me almost. I frown and take a step back, holding my upper arm.

“In the future don't risk your life or go through torture to protect me nor should you have. I appreciate it, thank you, but I never want to see something like this happen again. can you promise you won't do that?" he was so serious and seemed agitated. His fists were closed tightly and his voice was almost rude, but still flat in it’s seriousness and intensity.

I shifted in place a few times. it was still so new seeing him without his mask on and this was also the first time I’d seen him without his uniform. jezz i thought he was intense before. now I could see his entire face and how large he really was.

"um... I never really made a conscious decision to do it. I mean maybe during the few hours I lost, but it's not like I've thought about it before. I guess it just kinda happened..." I trailed off.

"promise me," was all he said and his brow hardened more.

"Bat- Bruce," I looked away for a sec, "what have you done to protect me and my secrets?"

"Don't deflect. This isn't about me," he countered, so much authority in his voice.

"it's about both of us. After the things I've seen you go through I know you wouldn't. I can't remember so I don't know what I was thinking when I decided not to talk," I had started looking at the ground, my voice sounded a little scared as I spoke low to the rich hardwood floor.

"you could suffer worse than even this when you could have been spared," he was coming towards me, but I was still looking at the ground. his rough hands took mine, they were clean now. I still didn't respond. Then his voice changed to become softer again, "if I hadn't found you, they could have moved on to more brutal methods. you would have given in anyway, anyone would. torture is just that Annabella, torture. it can break anyone so it could have been in vain. please see that."

I didn't look at him still and he took my chin to tilt it to his face.

"nothing’s worth you suffering like that," he took my face in both of his hands now and just looked at me waiting for a response, “bells… I’m so grateful for what you did, to know that I can trust you as much as I’m capable is nice, but the loft has security measures for something like that. I don’t want to make you feel like what you did was for nothing, but it wouldn’t have hurt me if you had talked, even now, I’d want you to talk.”

“But- but there’s computers and all kinds of technology,” I countered, “and now I know you.”

“if the loft is under attack, it sets itself on fire and data is wiped. I also have many contingency plans for if my cover is blown,” he told me, “The only thing they would have found is rubble. Any safe house I have is like this and even my home is something you don’t need to worry about. You never need to doubt something like this, I plan for everything, so promise me you’ll talk next time. It could spare you so much.”

"I can tell you I would and maybe even mean it, but no one can really say what they would do in a situation like that until they're in it, " I wish I could make him understand.

"are you sure there isn't any way I can convince you otherwise?" he watched me hard for a moment and dropped his hands with a sigh.

I shook my head at him.

"I respect and understand your choice," and he stepped around me, "There's food on the counter and help yourself to anything in the kitchen, " he turned before he hit the arch way to say.

He regarded me hard for a moment and went out of sight. I heard the door close and the water start. I went to the glass wall he was always working on and pushed the wall where the drawer was. I felt like he was watching the video and I didn't want to see it, but I knew he had that program that picked out dialog. That much I was sure I could handle without losing it completely and even if i did i had to know what I said and felt like that was reasonable.

"Is there something I can help you with, miss. Annabella?" a woman’s computer voice from somewhere asked me.

I jumped, almost falling over.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," it says now. all though it was obviously a computer it sounded very real still.

"um that's okay. I just didn't expect you to be so… interactive?" I said it in the form of a question.

"Yes, normally I do not interact unless interacted with first, but you are a new guest and the only items in that drawer are for accessing the computer so I assume you are about to do so?”

"uh am i allowed to access it?" I was so confused. was I being caught or offered what felt customer service?

"your clearance level is minimal. you have access to some loft functions and may look through our case files that are public record," the computer specified.

"oh… okay," I stood up straighter now that I didn't feel like i was snooping quite as bad, "um can we not tell bruce i was snooping?"

"I will not withhold information from him, but I am not programed to inform him of something like this without being asked."

good enough. I shrugged and walked to the glass. it lit up and there was a menu that had different loft functions on it. I could order food, call a personal car or change the temperature. you get the idea. I went into the database, but it didn't have as many options. When I found the case files I searched my name, though I knew that wasn't a public record. Two files came up, but they weren't me.

"um..." I stopped because I wasn't sure what to call it.

"you may address me as a computer," it answers.

"um computer, where is my case file?" It felt rude to call her computer, even though she wasn't a person, “I know it’s not public record, but I would like to see it.”

"your case file is not accessible with your clearance level."

"what's the clearance level?" I asked frustrated.

"the highest: alpha. only Bruce and one other have access to it."

"who else?"

"you know them as support, base or code name: Guardian.”

"how do you know that’s what I would know them as?"

"bruce records almost every interaction when he is working for evidence and further analysis if needed. Being the database, I watch everything that goes through me to build personality profiles and assist with investigations.”

"what?! he's recorded all our interactions?!"

"He turned me off tonight for yalls interactions earlier. The night you were kidnapped, the footage was cut until he put you into the batmobile. all other interactions have been recorded to my knowledge."

"what about recordings that don't involve our interactions or that aren't the four assaults?" I had always felt like I was being watched… she didn't answer me, "are there any recordings of me besides our interactions and the four assaults?"

I asked louder and clearer now, but still no answer. She was programmed not to answer that, but fortunately her lack of response answered it for me.

"Can I look through the case file?" I ask in an angry tone. Now I was getting heated.

"I'm sorry, but you don't have clearance." 

"but, it's my case file! it's about me!" Now I was furious.

He had videos of me, I got him recording some stuff. He was a thorough guy, but dang! Now it looked like he had even more videos that didn't even involve our interactions or the assaults. ugh! like my privacy hasn't been violated enough, even by him! and now I let him... I mean everything that just happened between us… and then not an hour after he’s acting like he has regrets...

"im sorry, but you don't have clearance."

"can you tell me why? I don't see why i would have clearance for my own file."

"I believe it is because humans are emotionally driven begins. some of the data and videos would be considered traumatizing for you."

"but, it's mine..." i said through my teeth, “it’s my data.”

"Seeing some of the data and videos could be traumatizing regardless."

“Maybe he just didn’t think to give me special access to this one file. I mean, it’s mine so it makes since I can read it,” I pushed.

“When any file is made, it is automatic that someone not have access to their own file regardless of clearance unless given special permission.”

“Well he would surely give me persimmon so you can just let me see it,” I reasoned.

“He would not,” she counter politely, “I’m 98% sure of this Miss Annabella.”

“What?” I chuckled a few times, shaking my head with an incredulous face, “how could you know something like that?”

“You are too much of an emotional individual to handle the contents of the file and I also predict Bruce would not base off my knowledge of him,” she stated.

my mouth dropped as I instantly knew why. I couldn't see the case file because of clearance of course, but what she just said told me so much. If she feels that way about me, then that means Bruce’s profile on me has given her that impression... **how ab-surd!**

"how dare he?!" I shook my head at the glass seeing nothing and stomped my foot like a child.

"Annabella," his silky deep voice made me jump in place.

I screamed to bring my hands around my head and turned to look at him with scorn. He tightened his eyes at me.

“What are you upset about?” he asks.

“Why can’t I see my own case file?” I asked with a little bite to my voice.

“The contents would upset you,” he says plainly.

“I want to see it,” I shot back.

“No,” he says.

I take a large breath through my nose that I press my lips together for, looking down as I thought a moment about how I should handle this. I was already feeling irrational and ready to make a big deal about this. I want to know what was said during the interrogation…

“Please let me see the file Bruce,” I asked as nicely and desperately as I could, looking up to him.

“No,” he says just as hard and emotionless as the first time.

“I have a right to look at that file,” I pointed behind me to the interface, “I don’t want to look at all of it, I just want to read the dialogue for the interrogation.”

“No,” he says again, crossing his arms now.

“Bat- Bruce…” I blink hard a few times and shake my head, scoffing because I couldn’t believe he was being so short about such a… personal topic, “why wouldn’t you at least let me-”

“It would accomplish nothing, but upsetting you,” he comes over to put his hand on my back.

“You can’t keep this from me,” I take a step back and pull my arm up so it’s farther away from him, giving him a defiant and brave look so he puts his arm down.

Now dang it, a girl has to take a stand at some point. The guy has all these videos and stuff, personality profiles and pretty sure he’s been following me. Just got waterboarded over us both and he said I didn’t talk, so least he could do is let me read it. Not to mention how I basically just let him mutilate me to what equates to a coke can. I’m not asking for much, just to read this one thing.

“The outcome of this discussion will not change no matter what is said or done Miss Annabella,” he says, more cold and withdrawn.

“You don’t think I have a right to read what was said seeing as how I can’t remember?” I asked, pointing to myself.

“No,” he said.

“Are you kidding?” I scoffed, glancing around, “are you being sarcastic or are you really serious?”

“Do I sound sarcastic?” he asked just as monotone and plainly as he’d sounded the entire time.

I shake my head a little, blinking hard to look him up and down. I sincerely don’t know what to do or say… Now I know he’s being sarcastic, but his tone doesn’t sound sarcastic… or his expression. In fact, he sounds just as serious as he always does. When he spoke with Robin earlier is the first time I’ve really heard him make jokes or use sarcasm so…

“I don’t know?” I asked so confused and unsure about him completely.

“I assure you, I’m not. Being the victim of the interrogation gives you no right to see or read the dialogue because it will traumatize you, something I won’t allow.”

“You’re being unreasonable,” I snapped a little.

“So be it,” he shrugs.

I sucked down a huge, huffy breath to hold in, puffing out my chest for a few seconds let it out in a gush of cross, hot air. I could have sworn I saw his lip twitch like he was trying not to smile, but I couldn’t be sure.

"what recordings do you have of me that aren't between you and I or the four incidents?" I asked, a little nasty.

"there are cameras at the front entrance, in the hallways, on the roof of sister Judith's and your apartment building," he spoke with the same tone, “the loft has cameras everywhere besides the bathroom, but you knew that.”

"that’s it? all other videos are circumstantial?" I pushed to be sure we were on the same page. Then I also remember both sister Judith's and my apartment building were both founded by the Wayne foundation.

"No," he answered, then I remembered robin said he’d been going on a lot of personal recon missions…

"you've been watching haven't you?" I looked up from the ground with large eyes, knowing I was right now.

"I was curious,” he shrugged like it was nothing, “the first night we met you were scared of everyone, but after a short time you seemed almost… eager to trust me. I watched you off and on the roof worried someone was bothering you or you were scared of me. After our conversation, I was sure I’d be satisfied with all the knowledge you’d provided, but it made me more curious.

“You were scared of me and yet gave me everything. still you had that look in your eyes. the same look you had the first night we met when you ask if you could trust me. like you knew you couldn't trust anyone, but you choose to trust me because you wanted to. Trouble follows you so I also tend to look out for you as much as I can, but I do enjoy the tunes you hum when you walk,” he chuckled a little, “unless I can’t, I’m always watching you when you do arons and admittedly I like to watch you more than necessary.”

he’d finally finished with his explanation. He’d spoken so casual like it wasn't considered crazy what he’d just told me.

“Do you ever watch me at my apartment… like just threw my window?” I ask.

“Yes,” he smiled a little, “I also like the dances you do when you clean.”

"you do realize normal people don't do that, right?" I asked, baffled and unsure how I should feel about this… like maybe I didn’t need to worry about him kicking me aside now.

"I’m not normal and neither are you," he said.

"you have four videos of assaults on me, three of them sexual and one of me being tortured for information. you have extensive data and have recorded every conversation or interaction we’ve ever had besides earlier, including this one and you admit you’ve been watching me. none of this sounds like a bit much to you?" I still sounded extremely harsh.

"These aren't normal circumstances. what's really wrong?" he asks with the first hint of emotion besides when he’d referred to me dancing and humming.

"everyone gets to know so much about me. whether it's inappropriate things they take from me or information about my weaknesses. my whole life everyone’s had power over me so that I've never had any privacy or control over my own secrets or life.

“I know you won’t let me see the case file to spare me pain, but it just feels like someone else having control again over stuff that i should have control of in the first place," I was trying to keep my voice from breaking.

"I can't allow you to see the file, at least not now. in the future if you see it, I still won't give you access to the videos. it would re traumatize you or make you remember. no one needs to see them," he said sternly, but with a hint of compassion.

"I don't want to see the videos. I wanted to read the dialogue from the interrogation," my face grows a little more sour, "but even if I did, I was in it," my voice gets a little bite now, "I'm the only one who should have any control over what happens to it or the data."

"this is not to control you, It’s to protect you. I wont allow something that could hurt you. maybe in the future when you’ve had time to process this, you may read the dialogue," he was shacking his head.

"if i wanna re traumatize myself by watching the videos, I'll do it because i was the star. I was the one who was violated," I pointed to myself a few times as I leaned towards him some. his expression was very disturbed by my choice of words, "me! not you," I poked him in his hard peck every time i listed someone, "not your support, not johnny, not those pigs who almost had me. ME!" I pointed to myself a few times hard in my chest again rapidly when I said me the last time. angry tears were pooling up, but that was the only evidence of my crying. He tried to touch my arm, "no!" I jerked away from him and he drew back a little shocked, "I never protested much when i found out you had copies in the past, but it really bothered me. I asked you to get rid of them and you say you keep them as evidence like any police would. I get it, your thorough. whatever!" I threw my hands out.

"I know they aren't being abused but, to find out that i can't even look at the case file..." I just shook my head at him disgusted with it all. and now your saying you never should have told me stuff, the little bit I know.

“I protected your secrets not only to protect your life, but because I know how much it means to trust someone with them. to give them without it being taken like my secrets and privacy and you gave that to me bruce and now you say you never should have! don't you get it! I did it because I want to know you that badly! how can i do that if i gave up the only bit of information you have allowed me to know?!"

"Annabella," he had his hand in the air, his voice was soft again, "im sorry, I’m only trying to protect you.”

"I can't bear to see you hurt either, but you're an adult and can make your own decisions and so can i! If you wanna go out and get the crap beat out of you, i can't stop you and if you wanna try and help out an unwilling seductress," he winced a little at that one. then I can't stop you either and I would appreciate the same curious. if I wanna erase the videos you shouldn't stop me!" I poked him one more time with a huff.

I was heaving now and feeling very crazy. like i would snap, no like i had snapped and was waiting for another trigger to give me an excuse to cut loose even more. He had his hands hovering in the air in front of him as he watched me. At the start of my rant he was collected, but the more I spoke the more his eyebrows arched up in what looked like concern recognition at what I was saying.

"computer," he said as he still watched me, "prepare videos 837-1, 837-340 and 387-544 to be erased."

"I will need verbal confirmation and someone with alpha level clearance will need to perform the action from the cave."

"I’ll perform it next time I’m there," he watches me as shock spreads across my face, taking my hand to hold in both of his, "I’m sorry. I never wanted to be put in the same category as the people who’ve controlled and hurt you through their control, but I’ve done that regardless if it was intentional. I can not erase the interrogation or let you see the file, but I hope this is enough of a compromise.”

“You’ll really delete them?” I smiled a little, not wanting to get excited until I could feel sure about it.

“If it means this much to you, yes,” he nods once.

“Thank you!” I throw my arms around his neck, sniffling a few times into him.

“This compromise is acceptable for you?” He puts his arms around me, rubbing my back. 

“Of course! I’d much rather the video be gone than read the interrogation,” I nodded into him, pulling away to wipe my eyes. He couldn’t have done anything to make me more pleased.

“Robin may have been right about your temper,“ he said and I looked up to him a little cross again, but he was wearing one of his crooked half smiles.

“no,“ I rolled my eyes, “I don't have a temper. I was drugged earlier and this was something I’ve had a lot of time to think about it. It’s kinda been building up in me… and the cave? really?" I raised an eyebrow, wondering how serious I could take them when they seemed to take this bat thing so serious.

“Someone threw the name out as a joke and it stuck. The same with the batmobile or batwing. Eventually they decided we would put bat in front of everything. It’s a family joke,” he told me.

“Who’s they?” I asked.

“Members of my team in the beginning, but Gotham re enforced it.”

“And your name?”

“Gotham came up with that on their own,” Bruce puts his hand on my back to start leading me towards the bed.

“Doesn’t that bother you?” I chuckled as he sat me down, then sat beside me, “to be known as the bat guy I mean. Like Batman, Batmobil, Bat cave, batarang… l it’s kinda silly.”

He shrugged indifferent while leaning back against the bed boards as I sat in front of him.

“Why bats? Do you like them or something?”

“I used to have a phobia of them. Embracing it was empowering. It also gives them something to channel their fear of me into. Men have developed phobias because of it,” he told me. I gave him a look of suspicion., “And yes I like bats,” he smirked at me for a second.

“Batwing? What’s that?” I decided I should take advantage of this conversation seeing as how I don’t know when I’d see him again after I’d left.

“just a jet.” he said like it was nothing.

“Just a jet!” my eyes got huge, “how many crazy vehicles do you have?”

“Seventy-eight,” he answered without hesitation.

"Why could you possibly need 78 vehicles?" My mouth dropped.

“Most of them are duplicates in case one is damaged. Some are variations of the same vehicle that are suited for different scenarios.”

“Like what?”

“move through and on water, one built like a tank and has similar offensive and defensive capabilities, one that can fly, one that can withstand direct high power explosions and ones that can function in extreme heat or cold that would normally halt its functions.”

“Jesus Christ Bruce… has anyone ever told you, you're paranoid?” I asked it a little sarcastically, but I was also serious.

“Yes,” he answered immediately.

“Well you are kinda paranoid… “

“Not kinda, I am.”

“Most people don’t like to openly admit something like that.”

“It’s saved my life on countless occasions, a lot of which someone was telling me I was overreacting, but when the unexpected happens then I'm prepared. I don’t take unnecessary chances and I expect everything from anyone.”

I thought about that for a moment.

“So you wouldn’t dismiss the idea of me being a part of some huge skeem to gain your trust and run back to my handler with all of your secrets?”

“I’ve suspected that from the beginning. If the right person found you early in your life it wouldn’t be hard to train you to be able to foil a lie detector or-”

“Lie detector? Is that what you meant when you said y'all aren’t the only ones who can fool sensors? Like y'all have them in your suits?”

“Yes. we’re both able to detect lies without them. Some people are natural liars. with training you can even hide the physical responses your body has besides the contraction of pupils. If you’d been trained, it would be easy for anyone to be fooled,” he sat up some more and ran his fingers thro his wet hair. Wow, he had nice hair…

“So you still suspect that now?”

“I don’t suspect it, but it’s still a possibility and always will be,” he answered honestly and unapologetically. 

“Aren’t you worried about telling me things like this? That I could get torched for information again?”

“That won’t happen again,” now he sounded factual, but that’s not something you could ever know.

“How could you know something like that?” I shook my head at him, skeptical, “You can’t see the future.”

“I know this,” he stated.

“How?”

“the only way something like that would happen again is if you don’t do as I say. even then, it would be hard for them to get a hold of you,” now his voice was a little harsh and almost threatening…

“What?” I put my head down and forward at him stunted from his words.

“I said… the only way for something like to happen again is if you don’t **do as I say**. I can keep you safe, but you have to listen to me. I can’t protect you twenty four seven if you're on the streets.”

“Bruce…” I blinked hard at how serious he was. Not only that, but the authority in his voice was almost like it wasn’t a warning, it was a threat. “Don’t look at me like that,” his voice was less harsh now, but still hard, “this isn’t about control, it’s about what’s safe. Since you’ve left Sister Judith’s, you’ve had four major incidents. All four of them, if I wasn’t there, you could be dead.”

“That could be it for all you know,” I lied.

“We both know there are many more, these are just the most significant ones. It’s only been nine months Annabella,” he told me, “you’ve got to stop acting like this isn’t a big deal and take more precautions.”

I thought about that for a second. I felt like I should really be frightened by his words and yet I wasn’t. The way he was speaking to me, it was like… I don’t know, like he was almost frustrated with me. I thought about how he had been watching, said he always checked on me when he could. I must have really been stressing him out the last seven months since I left Sister Judith’s. Now I felt like more of a burden than before. The image of Batman trying to work the streets while also trying to look out for me constantly was regretful and made me feel guilty. The more I thought about it, the more I realized I had to be right. That the last seven months had been very aggravating and demanding.

What if he was in a fight and then my bracelet went off because someone looked at me wrong or I just had a bad dream? He’d tried to get me to accept a place he would set up, somewhere that was more secure and even told me that he wanted to provide me with female guard when I left. Instead of making his job a lot easier, I’d made it a lot harder on him. Obviously he didn’t want to see me hurt, but also because it was probably running him ragged having to babysit all because I wanted to keep my independence. His job was demanding enough, he didn’t need to have to look out for what amounts to a human magnet for trouble. Now I felt so bad.

“I- I’m sorry Bruce,” I looked down to the bed, so ashamed I’d put him through all of this.

“Why are you sorry?” he pulled his eyebrows together at me.

“I should have taken you up on your offer to help,” I shook my head, “it would have saved you a lot of trouble.”

“That’s not what I meant. you haven’t caused me any trouble, but do as I say and nothing should ever happen again. I know how to hide people.” 

”but you don’t trust me?” I looked up to him feeling small as I felt so guilty.

“I trust no one,“ he said this kind of hard. 

“I understand,” I looked from the bedspread to his eyes and smiled a little.

“You do, don’t you?” he asked, but it was a rhetorical question as we’d had this interaction before already.

“I do,” I nod some, “and it’s okay. How can I take offense? You can’t change who you are anymore than I can. I feel like you don’t trust anyone, regardless if they have ever given you a reason not to, because you simply can’t.”

“People don’t see it that way. They see it as me making a choice not to trust them.” his eyebrows hardened.

“I don’t think that's why. I feel like you don't make a choice not to trust people, nor do you make a choice to be batman.” I dropped my hand and he did the same.

“Thank you… “ for the first time he looked like he didn’t know what else to say.

“You don’t have to thank me. Just promise if you have any suspicions about me, you won't throw me in jail without being sure first,” I joked to make light of the mood.

“I promise,” he said this like his mind was in other places.

“Bruce... how many videos of me do you have...?" I turned my head to glance sideways at him.

"including the one from tonight eight hundred and sixteen," he said in his mono tone like it was nothing.

I blinked and swallowed hard, my eyebrows coming together in apprehension and a little worry.

"I would like to have put cameras in your apartment, but I knew you would never agree to it," he teased me, though he was also serious.

"and have you done anything to my apartment that you considered okay without my permission?" I drew back even more.

"Yes," he laid down on his elbow still looking at me.

"Care to elaborate any?" I just scoffed at him in shock and disbelief at what I was hearing.

"nothing that invades your privacy," he said to me as he shook his head.... What did that mean?

"I would still like to know. can you please stop making getting this out of you so difficult and tell me what you have done to my apartment," my voice got a little sharp. I sat cross legged in front of him.

"your window is missile proof and so is your door. you have more sprinklers that are more efficient and your lights come on if movement is detected that isn't yours or Skylar’s with an alarm. The movement detectors are outside your window on the fire escape and your entire floor.

“there is one outside of your door that goes off if someone stands there for more than thirty seconds. there is a camera that covers your fire escape, but it can’t see inside. there’s also one facing your front door," he finished, the only hint he was done that he stopped talking.

I stared at him, not really sure how to feel, he waited. if i really step back and analyze all of this, then I could really see this two ways: it's crazy, obsessive and sends up a lot of red flags, but then again, is it? I mean all things considered, I was a target, especially now, but some of it, like… let's be real the borderline stalking, wasn't necessary. In fact, after he’d spoken with me on the roof that night he knew I wasn't lying. there was absolutely no reason to see me if he knew it wasn't life threatening when my monitor went off. it confused me how little of a reaction I had to this thought. I was trying to understand why it didn't bother me that much... he was curious and suspicious of me.

I knew that was most of it. he was just careful. something else that made it okay for me was the fact that he seemed like he wasn’t an average person and I'm not referring to his cape. his personality is… extreme. I feel like when he’s in a room of people in public he really has to try to make his smiles and small talk seem genuine. He isn't the bruce i know in this scenario and when he’s Batman he’s someone else entirely. so we have this bruce i am with now, then there's playboy bruce for appearances and batman bruce… I get the sensation he processes the world a lot thro his Batman side. like he doesn't know how else to get to know someone without studying them like a lab rat because that's certainly how I feel. when he's in a room full of people all he does is analyze and profile them like a computer.

He engages in conversations with people of all kinds to keep it natural, but also is sure to talk with those who have connections to the unspeakable underground that is Gotham city. I couldn’t imagine him speaking casually to someone for any other reason than to serve his secret life. He also runs a multi billion dollar company who has mad connections all over the world, more political power than most third world countries and is able to fund what is obviously an extremely expensive hobby… when does he sleeps is what I can't stop asking myself. the image of him past out in a chair when i woke up in his bed came to my head. I looked at his face. He always looked tired…

"when do you sleep?" I asked him suddenly.

"I nap when I can."

"that's… not possible. naps aren't sleep bruce," I said his name carefully and his eyebrows raised slightly at me.

"I sleep sometimes," he said.

"and how often is sometimes?" I pushed.

"every three to five days. my support puts a sedative in my food without my knowledge after a few days," he shook his head, but one side of his lip curled up a little at his words. He said this with aggravation in his voice, but I could tell he loved who he spoke of.

"Bruce..." I trailed off and put my hand on his shoulder.

I didn't know what to say. okay this guy had serious issues, worse than i thought. I was starting to question who was more broken though it was obvious he was. how could I fathom a mind that is so… intelligent and… disturbed.

Did something happen to him to make him do this? like anything? bad or good or life changing? like did his money and power come at a cost? was he just really that driven? I mean he has to have a personality disorder. Some of these couldn't work because I got the impression that he had great anger towards the criminals he fought, like a personal vendetta.

"I assure you I am fine," his eyes focus into mind as he leaned his head under my own which was looking down at his giant chest.

"no, no you are not fine. you say you're completely human and yet you do all this? the things you've done… the things i've seen you do. your smart and strong and **so** fast, like I don't even see you move sometimes.

“you make no sound when you walk and when you carry me… sometimes it's- it's like we hardly move. Your perceptive, you know things about me. not things you would know from watching me, or things I've told you, you just know them.

"all of this… it's too much… your killing yourself. look at you," I pulled his collar down over his shoulder some and covered my mouth as my heart broke at the scare it revealed. It was obvious it had been excruciating.

he didn't react at first as he watched my hand, but when he looked into my eyes he softened a bit.

"I’m not killing myself. you should be more concerned about what I might do to them," his voice got quite dark at the end and sounded hard again.

"what is that? where is that coming from? people don't have that kind of passion or hate towards something unless it comes from a painful place. if you don't wanna talk about it, i understand, but this is a lot. your life, you in general, your a very..." I struggled to choose my words carefully because I was not in the least intimidated or feeling unsure, just concerned for him.

"a very complex person and I really have a hard time understanding why you put yourself through such extremes for no gain," I took his hand and pushed his white soft cotton sleeve up to reveal more scars. I ran my fingers over them, "this is just your arm."

"sleep is a need," I put my hand on his face to trace his dark circles, "not something you do when you can. I mean do you bankroll all of this yourself? What about your personal life? What about you in general?"

he regarded me completely expressionless, like he was waiting it out. I could tell he’d heard this a million times and it didn't matter.

"it doesn't matter what I say does it? you've already heard this," I said and shook my head slowly at him.

"Yes," he nodded once.

"do you have any plans to stop?" my concern was growing.

"not as long i can do anything in any way. it's not a choice. I won't stand by while Gotham is torn apart. this is my city and I'll fight to protect it," he spoke with such conviction and certainty that it felt inappropriate to question his judgement.

"but why does that mean you have to go to such extremes. There are other ways to help Gotham besides trying to fight every criminal with your bare hands. become a detective or be a lawyer who only defends the innocent and fights to put away the bad guy," I was shacking my head at him again.

"it's not enough," he shook his head right back.

there was nothing else I could say, he truly believed in what he did and I could tell I wouldn't get anywhere. I stiffened in place a little and scowled at the bed. how could i just not worry my head off about this! I looked at him again and how tired he looked right now.

"when was the last time you've slept?" I asked.

"I’ve slept recently," he said honestly, but the evidence that he didn’t mean a full night's rest was under his eyes.

"no, you look exhausted. why don't you rest now?" I put my hand on his shoulder to try and push him down.

"would you like to sleep? you look tired," he deflected.

"you answered my question with another question."

"because you’re the one who looks tired," he countered.

I stared at him and took a deep breath. He was impossible.

"sometimes I don't even know how to take you. I have to take time just to clear my head and breath," I said, a little frustrated. He gave me a small, devilish smile.

"I think I know the feeling miss Annabella," he leaned up off of his elbow and traced his fingers over my shoulder.

it was very light and it practically tingled. A started breath came out of me and I looked away, flushing hot. He dropped his hand and I glanced back at him. He was still smiling at me still, but it was like he was contemplating something. I was officially at a loss for words.

"You’re easily excitable," he teased.

"like that's hardly my fault," I managed in a staggered voice, "that's all you."

"bells...?" he asked in a sensual voice. I jerked my head up at him.

"huh?" I blurted out taken off guard.

"you okay?" he was looking at me with his eyebrows raised, but still smiling at me. I could see it in his eyes. He was pleased even now at the reaction it was giving me just remembering it.

"Uh yeah, sorry this just isn't my daily cup of tea," I said timid.

"it's okay, you can talk to me about anything."

I studied him hard for a moment as I contemplated that. he seemed so open, like I’d never seen a person.

"I don't feel like that with normal, the way I acted?" I said it as a question and had to look away again.

"it’s normal. it’s all new to you, so it's overwhelming. It makes you more excitable," he grinned a devilish smile at me that made my heart skip a beat.

I had to look away again as my cheeks burned in my cheek muscles like when you eat something really sweet. Dang, seeing this side of him was so… almost disorientating. I peeked at him thro my fluttering lashes as I took a breath. He was biting his lip, but released it when I looked at him.

"you keep using that word, excitable. so my reactions aren't typical?”

"not exactly, they’re better," he said almost casually as he looked me up and down. What did that mean?

"I don't understand..." I trailed off.

"you’re not desensitized to intimacy of any kind like most women," he said.

"I'm sorry I still don't follow you. wouldn't you want someone more experienced?" I gave up completely accepting that I looked like a fool.

"I like that I'm the only man you’ve been with.”

“Why?”

“You gave me your virginity. I’ll always have that and it’s important to me. you don’t have experience so it’s satisfying to see your reactions to new things which are more sincere and bigger. It's incredibly easy to make you have an orgasm which I also like and I’ve barely touched you," he spoke casually still.

my stomach was doing flips and my heart was practically bouncing off my rib cage. He’d said when he put effort into it… so I at least know he plans to keep being in a physical relationship… and that he assumes I’m comfortable with that… He’d also said he hadn't even put effort into it… are you kidding?

"um… thank you?" I say this as a question, “I’m glad you value my virginity too because I’ll be honest with you,” and I blush really deeply, frowning slightly looking away in insecurity as I hope this doesn’t make it awkward, “I’m happy with how things have turned out, but wasn’t sure about it then and thought really hard about it.”

“I know,” his lips twitch a little, “I knew you didn’t want to, that you weren’t ready, but I also knew you wanted to be and wanted me to have it.”

I gasped under my breath barely, glancing back down again. When I looked back up I gave him a befuddled look, shaking my head in confusion.

“I see you Miss Annabella,” he smiled a little flirtatiously.

He took my face in both of his hands firmly and kissed me softly. his lips moved with mine fading all the insecurities around me. Gripping around my lower back, he pulled me to him, but his lips never left mine as he caressed my face and ran his fingers thro my hair, careful not to get caught in it. When he lowered me slowly on the bed this time I gasped and I had to look away to take a few deep breaths when I came back to him. He was laying next to me holding me against him. We started kissing again and I began getting very nervous at the possibility of things going further. my heart beat faster and I felt myself getting hot between my legs. By the time he pulled away he was breathing a little hard too and I was wet again.

"Would you like something to eat?" he asked me, suddenly composed now.

"huh?" I looked at him like he was crazy.

"I said would you like something to eat?" he repeated.

"yeah i got that… it was just out of context," I said slowly.

"it was meant to settle the heat of the moment and distract us both," he said.

he let me go and rolled off the bed to stand then he held his hand out. I took it questionably.

"you need to eat something and I have something for you," he pulled a new bracelet out, it was identical to the last one.

i lifted my arm to see that it was bare, i’d noticed it earlier, but it was when we were making the bed look like a murder was committed. I’ve felt naked ever since. I lifted my arm and he fastened it around snugly.

"what happened to the other one? do we know?" I asked as I watched him fasten it.

when I glanced at him, his face was extremely distressed. my mouth opened a little in reaction to just how disturbed he looked.

"Batman," I took his hand which had rested on top of mine, "I'm sorry, we don't have to talk about it. I have the luxury of not remembering."

well that didn't help. His face twisted in even more disgust in recognition of what I said. He shook his head as he gave a disgusted scowl into the ground, but what he did next surprised me. he put his arms around me and hugged me tighter than he ever had. He put his face deep in my hair. This single act made me realise all over again that in a lot of ways, he was just a man like everyone else. Less emotional, more critical, serious, real edge lord, but still human.

"bruce… can't... breath," I managed, but he didn't let up much for a few more seconds.

he scooped me up without another word and I smiled a little shocked at him. I put my arms around his neck as he carried me to the kitchen to set me on the counter.

“I can walk!” I scoffed.

“I can carry you,” he shot back, “what do you want?"

We both ate a nice meal. He said he never wasted time on cooking so he ordered us a meal from a really nice restaurant down the street. I insisted on cooking, but he insisted harder on ordering. he ate way more than I did, but that didn't surprise me considering how much muscle he had to support. He also drank a thick protein shake at the end. I sincerely had no idea how he consumed that much food. An alarm went off in his pocket, making me gasp and jump. he stopped mid sentence to jump up and pull a phone out that was almost too large to be a phone, but too small for a tablet, a phablet

"computer?" he said as he ran to a bare space on the ground. Large sections started coming up in front of him out of the ground. two beeps came from somewhere and the sound of something powering up buzzed.

"two face is robbing Gotham central bank, he has two security guards as hostages and eight gunmen with him," the computer informed him.

The section of floor that came up revealed what I can only describe as several glass shelves that were full of gadgets and tech. claws and beads that maybe you throw on the ground or tiny monitor looking devices of all kinds. baterangs, small metal sharp ones and thick complex ones that looked like they did way more than just go through the air. There were pill looking cartridges that had liquid in them of many different colors. gadgets of all shapes and varieties that I couldn't even go into more detail to describe because it was just about anything and everything. the center though, had his suit in it. impressive and of course bran new from the last one which had holes and blood in it. he walked with a completely new demeanor that washed over him as soon as the alarm went off on his phone.

his walk and body movements were so much more serious and almost… angry and aggressive though still very collected and focused, a focus I have never seen anyone besides him. the dramatic change that overcame him was so night and day that it left my mouth open as I looked after him. Mostly since he’d taken his helmet off, his body language and voice had been different. Softer and less tense, but now we went back to what I can only describe as... Being Batman… he was already getting into his suit. it seemed he had to put effort into getting it on his body, it was so perfectly made for him. before I knew it, he was already putting on his helmet... I couldn't even get dressed that fast with civilian clothes… he checked his belt to make sure it was stocked and added a few more items to it.

"base?" he said into his helmet, “four minutes, and robin?" then he looks at me, “don’t leave the loft Annabella.”

he says this as a flat out order, so serious that my mouth soured in defiance. Then he literally sprinted out the sliding glass door to dive off the balcony like he was diving into a swimming pool... the glass door was clear now and was already wide open for him before he got close to it. the foggy sheet that had covered the balcony was gone as well. I jumped when the foggy sheet came over his workshop area. the floor shutdown and the sliding glass door shut. I sat there wide eyes looking around unsure what to do.

"Um… what do now? (it's always sunny in Philadelphia charlie)" I asked sarcastically and clicked my tongue a few times.

I was so worried for him, already beginning to panic now. What if he got hurt again? what if he got shot or stumbled in here dying? it's not like he would go to a hospital. couldn't call an ambulance… could i? would the computer let me? if i saved his life, but he went to prison, would he hate me? What if I saved him by calling an ambulance only to get him killed because I exposed him? what if he never came back at all because he died? What if I never saw him again? my heart started to beat and I knew it was only a matter of time before my panic attacks came on again. I was overdue..

"Okay, okay, you’re okay, you’re okay… it's okay you’re good. aaahhhh...." and I put out a loud sound of being overcome as i started beating on the table and pushed my fist on my forehead.

but what if.... that phrase! Oh that phrase could kill me! I swear it could as I feel like it's killing me right now. My chest hurts so bad, every heartbeat was so hard it hurt. I came out of my chair, tripping over it, but managed to right myself before I fell as I backed away from the counter. what if he didn't come back at all? what if something went wrong, anything went wrong and i never see his face again. the one night i see it, the first night and the last night. I don't even know him personally so what am i gonna do? go to the funeral? hi he took my virginity this one time and trust me when i say i knew the guy…

no, no i got this. He's okay. He'll be okay. lets see. ah how long has he been around? um… around twelve years give or take, I think. or is it thirteen... okay whatever long time. He knows what he's doing. I mean he pulled that knife out of his gut like it was nothing when him and maze were fighting and the one in his thigh. He didn't skip a beat, but he's still human… not helping! not helping! not heeelllpppiiinnnggg! After a minute I ended up on the ground against the fridge. I had pushed myself along the length of the cabinets with my feet trying to make space for myself, even though there was never anything in front of me. I was always trying to escape myself.

“Miss Annabella?” the computer chimed in to check on me, “is there anything I can do to help?”

I shook my head back and forth violently a few times and held the side of my head.

“I’m here if you change your mind,“ she left me alone after that.

After around probably ten minutes of hyperventilating, I managed to get them under control. I laid on the bed and tried to remain calm as I had nothing else to do. I knew I couldn't read right now or do anything that requires concentration.

"would you like to watch TV miss Annabella?" the computer offered.

“There's no TV,” I lifted my head to give the air around me a crude face.

“There’s a TV that drops from the ceiling in front of the bed. Would you like to watch it?”

"sure," I mumbled into the pillow, "What time is it?"

"3:35 a.m. what would you like to watch?"

"something mindless and that will put me to sleep," I said sarcastically, my face still in the pillow.

"how about a documentary of some kind?" wow she was interactive…

"It needs to be something really boring, I love certain topics."

"I know which topics to avoid for this circumstance," she told me.

"what do you mean by that?" I lifted my head wondering if she could understand what I meant.

"I have a very extensive personality profile on you. Bruce keeps them on everyone," she offered.

"what...?" I trailed off

"I have a very extensive person-"

"no, no I got that. I meant like how extensive?" I pushed.

"I can only say they are complex enough to generate your likes and dislikes in most scenarios. How about a documentary on coding computers? or maybe one on building cars?" she was right about me not liking those, "how about a talk show? I believe you would also dislike that enough to go to sleep." wow i couldn't deal with this thing.

"yeah that sounds great." I looked above the ceiling in front of the bed to watch the large flat screen come out of the ceiling.

I listen to the boring speech in the background, not even sure what they were talking about.

**......................................................................**

I felt a large hard body come in to spoon me in my dream. it was warm and wrapped its arms around me. intertwining my own hands in theirs and his knees even came in to tuck into mine. His lips come right over my ear and I feel him move my hair out of my face, his breath warm in my ear as he watches me. After a few minutes of watching me sleep he presses his face into the back of my neck to leave it there when he lays down. It was too real… his breath in my neck was too warm and the smell was way too distinct and triggered detailed long memories of our time together. his rough hands, how firm even they felt with the rest of his body. his frame is almost too large and the sensation of being safe, protected, accepted, and most of all wanted. all of these things and more wrapped up with a neat bow for me. I turn even though I haven't opened my eyes yet, hand coming over my face to protect my adjusting eyes. I have to take some time to adjust. feeling him sit up some, I’m finally able to see him.

I have to blink hard several times to adjust and it is still focusing, but i see him. those hard, deep eyes that regard me with so many perspectives at once. eyes that make me feel like he has considered everything when he looks at me. every thought I might have, intention or have even considered. every emotion and ulterior motive i have or contemplated. they see right thro me… it terrifies me, because i terrify myself. his hard brows burro into me as I regard his own, contemplating whether he really sees all of me that i feel like he does. I pray he does not. then i realised he doesn't, else he would not be here. His hand takes the side of my face, his eyes going to my lips for a moment before kissing me. I take in a large breath, his hand going down to grab my butt. I gasped and turned away so he went into my neck to kiss deeply into it. When he comes out, he turns me to face him kissing me softly a few times while he pushes his hand under my shirt to rub his fingers over my skin.

"good morning," he says now, his expression is plain like it normally is.

I watch him a moment, taking staggered breath to try and make words.

"good morning, how long have you been here?" I asked in a croaky voice as I rubbed my eyes.

"An hour," he told me. my eyes refocused after I finished rubbing them and I took him in more fully.

"Batman..." I said a little off guard.

he looked perfect, as always, but now truly exhausted. Without his mask I was starting to see how tired he must have looked all the time. The only time I’d seen him look more exhausted was the night he got Scarecrow and he said he’d been knocked out. He also was wearing black slacks with dress socks and a white cotton short sleeve t-shirt. his face looked freshly shaven and he smelled amazing. it was like a clean wild erratic smell that made my mouth water. It smelled like success. Hair was neat, but still versatile. his arms exposed and large as the muscles wrapped tonely around them and a few scars here and there. one distinct burn on his left.

"are you okay?" I sat up now, concern pushing off the remainder of my sleep.

"yes," he said in a hollow voice.

"you look like a dead man walking… even your voice is dead. Bat- Bruce, how has it been since you slept? you never directly answered me when I asked you earlier," my voice grew in concern.

"Ninety-three hours, nineteen minutes," he answered. his eyes looked at me expressionless and way more than usual. my eyes got huge, "im fine. I have a board meeting in twenty minutes I can't skip. then lunch with a private architect for something needing attention now. I’ll try and rest before patrol tonight. I can't sleep anyway, at least not for more than a few hours at a time.”

"why, I mean do you have insomnia or something?” I was really thinking nightmares though, it wouldn't surprise me.

"Yes," he laid down on his back and put his arms under his head. his lats where huge… then he leaned against the headboard, "my sleep is often restless because I think of all the things I could be accomplishing while sleeping.”

"Bruce, I’m so worried about you right now," I put my hand on his arm, "all of this, it's just so much on you."

"trust me when I say that you shouldn’t worry about me. I'll take a nap before patrol," he said.

"okay," I felt like I could get no further, "so um… how was work?"

"eventful," his voice had an edge to it, "Harvey Dent got away. we looked for him through the rest of the night, but I lost him."

"you said **we** looked for him, but then **I** lost him," I questioned.

"Robin’s been in the field for a year and seven months, but his failures are still my own," he elaborated.

"and what about his successes?" I smiled a little.

"those belong to him," he said unfazed.

"but you share those too," I argued.

"no," he disagreed, "I am the teacher, he is the student. that's just the way it works."

"you seem like your night was a little frustrating," I asked.

"yes," he nodded, "though at least we managed to save the hostages. what about your night?"

“Do you wanna talk about it? That must have been hard,” I put my hand on his stomach… whoa! It was so hard.

“Thank you, but I’d much rather hear about your night,” he said politely.

"basically what you see here," I gestured around me, "your computer is… interactive."

"I asked her to make sure you’re comfortable. I’m sorry I couldn't help you through your panic attack, how are you feeling now?" he asked.

“Oh no I'm fine. I was over do for one,“ I joked to make it light while tossing my hand through the air casually. I didn’t want to talk about that,” and don't worry. Your computer was very helpful."

"was it too much? I can dial it down," he offered.

"she's actually been very helpful," i beamed at him, "thank you, i mean really. thank you for everything."

"Annabella," he sat up and his face got some life in it. he gripped my face and pulled me to him slowly as he looked into my eyes, "you never have to thank me for any of this. I appreciate you’re grateful, but you don't need to thank me consistently."

"consistently?" I asked.

"since we’ve met, fifteen times," he nodded at me, letting my face go.

"how could you know something like that?"

"I have a good memory," he worked his fingers gently through my hair. it was making my heart flutter.

"computer," he said, not taking his eyes off me. I must have looked unconvinced, "how many times has Annabella thanked me in some form since we've met?"

“Fourteen times," she answered.

"you thanked me when I turned her off for our private conversation a few hours ago, remember?" he added.

"yes," my cheeks burned at full blast immediately and my lips pressed a little tighter together.

he traced his thumb over my cheeks and bit his lip like he was thinking hard about what he wanted to do next and what he should do next. When he came in to kiss me, my breathing picked up. I couldn't help myself and clutched at his arms as the rush of energy went through me so that I trembled. I bit my lip and leaned away from him for a moment to collect myself. He drew back to look at me.

"are you okay?" he asked, he started losing his grip too as the fire in his eyes was already being smothered.

"I'm fine, just excitable over here remember?" I raised my hand a little.

I looked away as embarrassment washed through me. He leaned me back, putting one hand on my back to position me where he wanted as he came over me. kissing me, he started grinding into me gently. He was feeling all over my arms, sides, and face. running his fingers through my hair and caressing my face. When he grabbed a handful of my breast I cried loudly in his mouth, putting a hand up to give him nervous eyes. his lips pressed into a line against mine for a moment before they resumed kissing me with a new earnesty.

with one in each hand he squeezed them together and put his face into them as I heard his breath come out almost frustrated over my frequent moans. When I felt his fingers on the buttons of my blouse I peeked at him. Moving his hands over my torso, he grabs both of my breasts after buttoning it. Pushing them together, he put his face in them and started kissing again. one of his hands went to his crotch and he tugged down on his pants as his eyebrows dew together. Taking a huge breath to steady himself he turned forward and looked more focused. He kissed into my breasts again as I cried a little more.

"I have to go miss annabella," he mumbled against my skin.

My hands come around his neck into his scalp to barely grip his hair. He goes into my neck to kiss some more finishing on my lips before drawing away from me.

"I’ll be back before patrol," he told me.

“Bat-” I sighed, “Bruce, when will it be safe to leave?”

“When White’s in custody,” Bruce says.

“And how long do you think that will take?” I shake my head, the gravity of his words setting in more as the seconds go by.

“Weeks, months. No way to know.”

“But… but… but I- I- Bruce…” I whispered, shaking my head more, "what about my place?"

"that's not safe, nor is it safe for you to be out," he said as he sat up and started buttoning my blouse.

"what about all my things...? not only that, but I wouldn't be alone. I have Skylar right? you said she was fine. sense they got me that means she wasn't with me, they would have killed her. I should move, I can afford it if I go into savings. I just have to be more careful," I pushed his hand away to start buttoning it myself as I sat up, putting space between us.

"bells," he was shacking his head at me, but almost like he wasn't shacking it at my solution, just my entire frame of mind and like he felt sorry for me, "these people are still looking for you, actively. They’re not like the two I saved you from before and Dent wasn't the only person we looked for last night. Skylar wouldn’t be able to handle all the people they’d send at once anyway."

"no… no," I put my hand up a little and turned my head down and away, "I- I just have to do something like a witness protection type thing. I just have to be careful, change my name, get a last name, all that."

"it's not that simple," his voice was low, but I wasn't looking at him. I was looking into the sheets, "these aren't ordinary criminals. they have connections that reach far and can find you."

"wh- what are you saying..." I emotionally locked up some.

"I'm saying it's not safe for you to go in public at all. not until we find white. we can’t be sure of anything right now.”

"ca-" I started to say can i leave, but I was having a hard time speaking.

I shifted around in place on the bed, my eyes going over the sheets as I thought. It was a similar thing Johnny had said to me, he said he wanted to make sure that he had time to understand it first. He needed a few weeks, then I could leave if I wanted. my heart started to beat hard and I trembled some. his hand came on my shoulder so I looked at him. I was so confused. I knew he’d said all of these things out of concern for my safety. I was so grateful to him for everything he’d done. all the protection and decency he’d given me. how could I rock the boat no matter how unsure I was about what his statement really meant. did it mean he would physically stop me if I resisted like johnny?

would he locked me up like he had. no, I didn't see Bruce doing these things, but I was too scared to push him and find out. I could see it in his eyes even now his true intentions would never be to hurt me, mentally or physically, at least not now. I've seen my influence change Johnny over time though… I wanted my own home, no matter how tiny, it was mine and they were taking it away from me… like they had taken everything else… I squeezed my eyes shut hard enough they hurt and clenched my jaw. Now I’d have to feel in the way and all awkward.

“I know this is hard, but you have my word. when the heat dies down it will be safer for you to have a more independent home. please try not to move too fast, we have to be smart," he was leaning his head down to get into my sight which was still down.

I just nodded at the bed. 

"Ah bells..." I felt his hand come around my head to pull me into his embrace.

I couldn't hug him back though. I hadn't realized I was crying until I felt a tear drop on my hand.

"I’m looking into it some more tonight?" he nodded once at me.

then i realized like i always did after I went through every scenario that he might just let me leave, and everything would be the same between us. I nodded at him numbly. He kissed my forehead.

"I’ll figure this out, okay?" he said and drew back to look at me again.

"okay. I guess I'll see you later. be careful," I gave him a timid smile.

He whipped the last of my tears away and gave me a small smile before getting up. He touched the side of the dresser and a long hanging two way closet came out of the ground.

"see this touch button?" I nodded at him as he pointed to it, "the one next to it is empty for you if you would be more comfortable putting your things in it. there are also empty draws in the dresser."

"Bruce," I asked quietly, he straightened and faced me from choosing his tie, "am- uh… may i-... am i allowed to leave?"

my heart picked up and my eyebrows came together. Bruce dropped his hands and his expression became shocked. His mouth literally opened and his eyes got big. it was also filled with a litany of other emotions. regret, heartbreak, loss, confusion, concern, panic and most of all he was thinking. it was like I could hear the gears in his head turning. his hands came up like he was trying to show me he was being careful not to scare me. Coming closer, he took a knee in front of me. taking one hand he looked deep into my eyes for a long moment.

"you always have the choice to leave," he squeezed my hand in both of his.

I looked away for a moment as tears overcame me again. the way he said it, there was no backlash of any kind. He'd seemed like he felt bad he hadn't made that clear. It made me feel horrible to have questioned this after seeing the look in his eyes now, but it also broke my heart in another way. a choke came out of me so I covered my mouth and pushed it down, then another, but I pushed that one down too. I gripped his hand hard back now as a few controlled sobs came out. I couldn't look at him though. I was so overwhelmed at how he always shattered my expectations, but it was never how I thought it would be. He came in to hug me and a few more sobs broke out in his shoulder as he rubbed my back.

"I'm sorry, i-," i tried to say.

"im sorry for not making it clear. it's all you've known up until now, but as long as I breathe it, won't be anymore." he said to me as I nodded at him, “you’ll always have a choice. It would be dangerous and they **would** find you, but I would never hold you against your will.”

“Thank you...” I said in a heaving cry, nodding into his shoulder as I clutched him to me, “you don’t know how much that means to me.”

“You’ll never need to thank me,” he takes the side of my face, rubbing my cheek, “We can’t make decisions based on emotion Bells. like I said yesterday, i endanger you by giving you this knowledge. They would put you through unspeakable things to get that knowledge, so please, for your own sake, try and trust me on this.” 

"Bruce... When you asked for your help, I never meant that I never wanted you in harms way. I thought you’d just do some research. I never expected to get you drug under so deep, I'm so sorry," and I was. I was so sorry, so sorry that I couldn't even look at him.

"I wish I could make you understand," he kissed my hands and shook his head, "The incidents I’ve stopped have been nothing. Even the level of danger from last night was normal for the field."

"When you and Robin were talking in the elevator… about my D.N.A…"

"You were awake?"

"Barley,” I looked down at my lap in shame for how inhuman I felt now, “you said it was a mutation…”

“Yes,” he said and when I looked back to him, he turned his head sideways a little.

“You kept my DNA from the night you got me from the workshop?”

“I took it the first night we met. I take as much D.N.A. for my database whether it’s relevant or not,” he answered unashamed.

I gave him a confused look. Confused because I felt like I should be offended about this. Confused because he never asked my permission… what else had he done without my permission? I didn't think he was going to catalog my DNA and decode it… then there was how he’d basically done a rape kit to check for semen. There’s starting to be a lot of things like this I’m finding myself brushing off… 

“Does it bother you?” I almost didn’t want to know the answer badly enough not to ask at all.

“What?”

“the… mutation?” I struggled to push the words out.

“Why would it?”

“It’s just kinda… weird.”

“No different than any other mutation anyone carries, just has a bigger outcome.”

“It doesn’t feel that way,” I had to look away again.

“you’re no different than any of us,” he took my chin to bring it back to face him, “Some mutations cause autism, cause diseases, make us smarter, but they’re all just mutations.”

“I'm glad you feel that way about it… have you done anything else without my permission I should know about?” I made my words very serious.

“No,” he answered immediately. His voice changed into the harder one.

“You promise?” I probed his face for something other than the truth I was seeing.

“yes,” he nodded once stiffly.

“Anything you feel like I have a right to know about whether it invades my privacy or not?”

“No,” he answered immediately again"Anything at all? About you or me?” I pushed to be sure.

“No,” he said sincerely again so I dropped it.

"you should go, you’re already gonna to be lait," I gestured towards the clock. I didn't know what else to say.

"my name is on the building, they can wait," he raised an eyebrow at me as his voice was soft again, "Are you okay?"

"yeah," I nodded.

"I got you this," he took a sleek phone out of his pocket, "the computer is linked to it. she can assist you with anything."

he stood and went to start fixing his tie again. as he dressed, i started looking through the new… phone i guess. more like a tablet with a phone in it. it wasn't even with any phone company. I turned the phone over, it had no logos on it so I went into the settings to try and figure out if it was an android or what. Again, nothing. I got up to get my clam shell out of my purse on the dresser. it was gone. I started taking things out, sure I had just overlooked it.

"that phone isn't safe," he said as he put his cuff links in place and adjusted his sleeve. 

"but I need my old phone numbers?" I said it as a question.

"they’ll have taps on anyone you would talk to and trace you here," he went to put his shoes on, “it would also endanger them.”

"Then why do I have the phone?" I asked with a little edge to my voice.

"you can use it to contact me and it has other uses," he was putting on his jacket now.

"where is my phone?" I asked out right now.

"I made sure it was secure," he opened a drawer and started putting tiney gadgets in various places, his shoes, socks, a place under his watch, an earpiece in his ear, and a ton of things in his jacket. Some were big, but most were small.

"can i not talk to anyone?" I just looked at him as I spoke in a small voice, "I mean I don't talk to a lot of people already, but..."

he straightened his jacket and came to stand before me, then took me by the hand and stood me up.

"it would bring danger directly on you and the ones you contact. I can't say for how long this will be for," he said as he held my hands. The gesture seemed almost forced and his face was blank.

"I guess I haven't thought everything through," I shook my head at the ground, then I snapped my head up at him, "is Skylar careful enough? I mean, is she like you and Robin so that I could talk to her somehow?"

"not if we want to be safe," he told me.

"Is there a way for me to have my own place at all?"

"I'm already working on it."

“Really?” I smiled huge at him now, “I can write you a check.”

“Yes,” he nodded once at me, still expressionless, “and keep your money.”

“I’d really feel more comfortable-” but I stopped as Bruce began shaking his head with a firm look, “Thank you," I nodded as my cheeks started burning. I smiled a little while I bit my lip, "you look very handsome."

"and you look gorgeous. will you call if you have a problem?" he asked.

"um.... yeah of course."

"one more thing, there’s a housekeeper coming by," he dropped my hands, "when she gets here please wait outside. I'm sorry to put you in uncomfortable circumstances, but she cannot see you. You may send her away if you wish."

I nodded and he put my hair behind my ear and checked himself in the mirror again. putting on his belt, he added his tie clip and pocket square. He gave me one more look over before walking out and leaving me standing there. I looked around. well at least this time he wasn't leaving me alone to risk his life… ugh this sucks. Let's see what there is to get into here at the famous Bruce Wayne's loft. After a day of wandering around, doing random and sometimes even ridiculous things, I was coming out of the bathroom in a towel. My hair was up in a loose bun, a few strands of damp, curling hair hanging. Before I’d come out, I’d peeked out to be sure Batman wasn’t here, not wanting to just come out in a towel. I’d hung up my clothes, so they weren’t in the bag in the bathroom like they’d always been. I closed the dresser drawer, having what I needed so I was about to stand and get dressed in the bathroom. When I do, I see Bruce is standing beside the bed, looking down on me curiously. I screamed and stumbled back, holding my towel and putting my hand up. I took a few breaths and he smiles.

“Hello,” he says, the smile falling.

“Uh, hey,” I blushed deeply, “I forgot to grab something to change into.”

“I see that,” his lip twitched a little into the fainest half smile, “I was done with business for the day and thought I’d see if you were hungry.”

“That’s thoughtful,” I smiled a little, “surprise me?”

“I will,” he nods and takes out his phone, walking over to his desk to sit down.

I watch him a moment longer, scurrying off to the bathroom to get dressed. I brushed my hair and teeth again, then lotioned up. When I’d bathed, I’d felt sore between my legs, but it was already a little better. I will say the muscles on the insides of my thighs and outsides of my hips were on fire and hurt like I’d done the most insane workout ever. I came out and Batman was typing at his computer. He didn’t look up to me, only stopped to lean in his elbow, his chin in his hand. I pulled my eyebrows together at him, wondering what he was doing. I crept into the kitchen, leaning over the counter as I watched him. I saw I couldn’t see what he was doing and he had on those glasses.

I sighed and realized I could go outside now. All this time, I’d forgotten that I already knew where we were so it would serve no purpose to have the divider pulled back. I perked up to go outside, leaning over the balcony to look at Gotham. The sun would be setting in a few hours and I wonder if he goes out every night…? I sat down in one of the chairs out here to put my feet on the ledge, looking out. What a view. I loved when Johnny would let me go out… the rare occasions he’d let me on the roof… wow. I closed my eyes to listen to the wind… even now… that is one of the most relaxing things for me. I love being high, as long as it’s on a secure surface and some railings don’t hurt. It helps me feel… separated.

“Miss Annabella,” Bat- Bruce’s voice makes me gasp a little and close my eyes to take my chest.

I look up and see him looming over me, holding two plates and a bottle of water under each arm. My eyes get big and I stand to take my plate and bottle. He sits down with his own, looking out at the city.

“You like it out here?” he asked as he took a bite of his food.

“I like being high,” I admitted, “but not like what you do.”

“Nothing to it,” he shrugs, eating his meat first which was most of his meal.

“Have you ever fallen?” I asked, my knife still in my steak, halfway through it frozen as I waited for his answer.

“Many times,” he doesn’t look up as he keeps eating.

“How many?”

“Six,” he looks up, “ten if you count the times that I was attacked.”

“There’s been four occasions you were just swinging and what?”

“I’ve had my line cut by Hush. caught a ledge, dislocated my shoulder and fell into some garbage with a head injury that needed surgery,” he takes a moment to take a bite and chew, but I already have a question.

“Where is this Hush now?” I asked a little concerned.

“Arkham,” Bruce says.

“By you?” I smiled a little.

“Yes,” he’s typing something on his phone now.

“Go on,” I encourage him.

“The second, Poison Ivy snatched me out of the air with a plant tentacle. She was in a greenhouse on top of a skyscraper and when I grasped I couldn’t handle her-”

“So you have a limit?” I smiled huge, chuckling a little.

“Everyone has a limit,” Bruce looks up finally, giving me a confident expression, “you just need to know them and exploit or avoid them."

“First encounter with man eating plants overwhelmed me so completely, I jumped off the roof. When she snatched me off my line, my cape was badly damaged so I came down after seven stories to break my shin and shoulder blade, six ribs and my hip.”

“Bruce…” I shook my head, My voice almost a whisper.

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked, indifferent as he kept scrolling.

“Um… no,” I shake my head a little, taking a few more bites and smiled at him, “where is Poison Ivy now?”

“Arhkam,” Batman puts his phone down to grab his plate, taking a few bites before setting it down again to start looking through his phone more.

“By you?” I smile a little bigger.

“Yes,” he answers as he scrolls more, “The third a sniper shot me out of the air. I fell thirty stories, but focused enough to use my cape to glide onto a rooftop, passing out a few feet from the ground.”

“You’re kidding,” I shake my head a little.

“Guardian had to do a surgery to patch me up, something he’s not good at,” Bruce admitted.

“But he saved you,” I said softly, very interested in this conversation, “and the sniper?”

“Deadshot. My partner at the time got me out of the field,” Bruce keeps eating, barely paying attention to me as he shakes his head at his phone.

“And where is Deadshot?” I finally take a bite of food after a while.

“Prison,” Batman takes a few bites and puts his plate back down so he can keep looking through something on his phone.

“By you?” I ask, wanting that to be true.

“Yes,” he keeps scrolling.

“And the forth?” I looked up from taking a few bites.

“Deathstroke and I were fighting on a ledge on the side of a skyscraper. One of his men rounded a corner and shot me with a sniper round, but my armor absorbed it. The force sent me off the building falling twenty stories unconscious.”

“And how did you get out of that one?” I shake my head in wonder.

“Deathstroke caught me,” Bruce says like this isn’t insane.

“Why would he do that if y’all were fighting?” I tilt my head to the side.

“Because he wants to defeat me in single combat,” he explains as he picks up his plate to eat more.

“Why is that so important to him?”

“I’m a master of many fighting techniques,” he puts his plates down to grab his chin, a look of frustration coming through his eyes at his phone now as he keeps reading, “he enjoys testing himself against them.”

“And he kills them?” I make a disturbed face.

“Yes.”

“How many?”

“Rumored to be thirteen now.”

“After he catches you?"

“Waits until I wake up and tells me it wasn’t over, then leaves me disorientated on the roof.”

“And where is he now?” I smile again, already knowing the answer.

“I suspect around Australia right now, but he might also be in Russia.”

“What?” I put my fork down, looking at him befuddled, “I assumed y'all fought again.”

“We fought twice more. Second time, I had to retreat or die. Third time I detained him, but almost bled out and was near death. He escaped custody a few days later and I went after him through three countries, but Gotham’s my main concern.”

“So he’s still out there?” I say softly.

“Yes,” Bruce nods, “he’s the world’s greatest assassin and I’m the only contract he’s never completed because he wants to defeat me in combat.”

“Will he try again?” I asked worried.

“I know he will,” Batman gets his plate to finish off the last of it, “I’m waiting on him.”

“Batman…” I whispered, shaking my head in fear.

“I’m sorry, but I need to handle this,” he doesn’t look up from his phone as he stands with his plate and water to go into the house.

I watch after him, in awe at everything he’d just told me. Whatever he’d been doing on his phone had him very distracted. I finished my food off, setting my plate aside, to stand and look over Gotham a little more before I grab my plate to go in. I see Bruce has left his on the desk beside him, having sat down first thing he was so eager to get to whatever he was stressing over. Picking up his plate, I take it into the kitchen to put in the sink with mine, washing them both to put in the drying rack. He doesn’t look up from his typing and scrolling and I look through the fridge, freezer and cabinets to see what all is here. Might as well get comfortable… We can't order food every day, three times a day. I’ll need to start cooking… I rub the backs of my fingers over my lips as I keep my head in the large freezer thinking.

I reach in to take out some pork chops, putting them aside for later. I’d just cook all three and put the rest aside for him. Maybe he’d eat it? I put it in the sink and started cleaning up the kitchen some. It was already clean really, It feels weird not too. When I look up from whipping off the counter, he’s turning in his chair watching me curiously. I blush lightly because he’d leaned back and everything, holding his chin like he’s doing research or something. Walking out, I go into the small laundry room after getting all the dirty clothes throughout the house. When I put the small basket of dirty clothes down, Batman’s standing beside me. I slap him in the chest a few times, then cover my face as I bend down a little panting at the ground.

“I’m sorry,” he says.

“Can I help you?” I say in a frustrated gasp, standing straight to look up to him.

“What are you doing?”

“Huh?” I glanced around, shifting in place confused, “I- I’m doing laundry… what are you doing?”

“The housekeeper does all the cleaning and laundry, she even folds. all you need to do is put your things away,” he explains.

“I don’t like people handling my laundry,” I make an uncomfortable face.

“Are you sure?” he presses.

“Absolutely,” I nodded larger.

“Well you don’t need to wash my things,” he says.

“I’m already doing it and I did another's for years,” I shrugged and opened the lid to start putting the clothes into the washer, then stopped to look at him worried I’d crossed a line with my hand still in the washer as I leaned over, “do you not want me to?”

then I stood straight as I grasped this might be really weird for him. He could feel the same as I do about others handling my dirty clothes or make him feel like we're married or something. I don’t know… I mean he might of gotten caught up in the moment, takes my virginity and now he’s like, I’m got this girl hanging around who I’m obligated to take care of and he’s worried about me thinking we’re like in love now because I’m some naive, girl who’s never been with anyone so has no idea how the real world works, but I’ve been around enough men in my life Batman. I’m saying all of this in my head as I look at him, waiting for him to respond, but all that happens is his eyebrows raise.

“Annabella… are you okay?” he asks like he’s being careful not to set me off or something.

“Yeah,” I nod quickly, my voice high pitched and almost a squeak, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

I put the basket on the dryer and started taking his things out. Bruce puts his hand over mine to stop me so I look up to him.

“I don’t want or like you doing my laundry because it’s not your job, but it’s nothing to worry about,” then he takes the side of my face a moment, “I’m not Johnny Bells. I won’t slap you down or yell because you do something wrong. Though I don’t want you to do my laundry because it’s not your job, do as you wish.”

My lips part at him, cheeks filling with heat and the corners of my lips curve up so slight, I’m not even sure if it's happening. He puts his hand down, his thumb going over my bottom lip once before he slowly takes a step back to turn and walk back to his desk. A wave of heat goes through me and I have to take a deep breath, shaking my head. Reaching into the basket, I started putting both of our clothes into the washer, looking over my shoulder to him a few times as I keep blushing and smiling. God, he drives me crazy… I never would have thought he’d be so gentle… I mean I’d seen him be compassionate with me lots of times, but… he’s like touching my face and the way he runs his fingers over my lips and just stuff like that. He’s a very… sensual man. I bite my lip and take a staggering breath to look back down, focusing on what I’m doing for a moment and look back up.

When I do, he’s turned his entire chair around to face me, his chin in his hands already smiling with his eyebrows raised and a face that says he already knew he’d caught me before he’d turned around. Crap… did he… he knew… embarrassment washed through me and I put the pods in the washer, then closed it. When I stood whining a little under my breath to myself. Stupid! God I must look like a giggling, flustered school girl. I huffed and tossed a shirt into the wash a little harder than necessary, then bent over to pick up a sock I’d dropped. When I did, I felt a hand gripped between my butt cheeks, fingers pushing between them to go between my legs. I cried out, standing quickly to take his wrist as his arm went up my torso to grab a breast. He moved his hand from my between my butt cheeks to my front, pushing his hand between my legs to rub.

“Batman!” I held both of his wrists, gasping when he leaned me back to push his face into my neck.


End file.
